


Once upon a time, there was a broken coffee-maker

by orphan_account



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Gen, Gijinka, Roommates, School-AU, but they do own a car, i have no idea what age they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five drabbles telling the story of Marx and Magolor's quest for a new coffee-maker.





	

“It’ll all be alright in the end. Depending on how you define ‘alright’ and how you define ‘end’,” he declared almost poetically, while staring at the coffee pooling on the floor. Like blood or tears or something equally enchanting, the black liquid trickled down the counter, and formed an almost perfectly round pool of dark brown on the previously gleaming clean floor…

“’kay, Mags, but I still expect you to clean that up,” Marx then said, walking around the stain and out of the kitchen, fleeing with a stash of books, a bag of candy and a banana on top.

-x-

“Marx! MARX!”

“What?” He shouted back, making a half-hearted effort to sit up in the couch, instead of slouching mindlessly over it all.

“I think the coffee-maker is broken!”

…It took a few seconds for that to sink in. And when it did, Marx was off the couch in an instant. “What do you mean ‘it’s broken’?” He shouted back, rushing to the kitchen again. Magolor – with that hood with ears on to hide his face – why ears though? – stood and pointed towards the coffee-maker. Which… admittedly looked a bit broken. Or yeah, of course, the glass was kinda broken…

-x-

The lamp-posts drew coloured lines on the windows of the car, and the evening whizzed past outside. Magolor wasn’t allowed to drive, so he was tasked with looking at a map.

“Where?” Marx asked, a question he had begun to ask every five minutes to get Magolor to check if they were still going in the right direction. 

“Continue forward for… five minutes?” Magolor replied a bit hesitantly, clumsily using his phone with his mittens still on.

“Okie dokie,” Marx replied. He sounded like he wasn’t sure if he should be very annoyed or gleefully amused at the broken coffee-maker.

-x-

The two teenagers found themselves nearly lost twenty minutes later, roaming around the department store seemingly without any goal. They had passed the food section, and the clothes section, and – or wait, they hadn’t.

“Look Marx!” Magolor exclaimed, carefully lifting the delicately made metal crown from the shelf.

“What’s it doing here?” Marx asked, looking around at the shelves. Socks. Red and blue and pink and green, but most certainly not any crowns.

“Dunno,” said Magolor. “It looks neat.”

They both stared at the crown, which almost seemed to stare back. And then Marx said, “Okay. Let’s just buy it.”

-x-

It was another twenty minutes later, when the duo had managed to find and secure a new coffee-maker. They strolled across the emptying parking lot, and Marx insisted on driving again. And then, ten minutes later, speeding along a road with glowing lamp-posts, Magolor hesitantly piped up and said,

“…Don’t we have a test tomorrow?”

Sorrow and despair. Yes, they did.

So Marx speed-drove home, and then Magolor speed-installed the coffee-maker, and then they both speed-studied until Marx felt like he had electric cotton inside his head. -What was the last sentence he read? 

-And maybe they both fell asleep.


End file.
